Kind of Coincidence
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Entah kebetulan atau karena mereka saling tidak tahu mengakibatkan Shinpachi mengetahui sebuah pengakuan dari senpainya, Takasugi/AU!Takashin/Dedicated for mbak Moon.


**Kind of Coincidence**

 **| Rate T++ | Romance, drama|**

 **SorachiHideaki ||** **KanaLKentangky**

 **Dedicated for mbak Moon Waltz**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bunyi detum suara disko memenuhi seluruh lantai bangunan bertingkat ini. Aroma menyengat khas alkohol semerbak memenuhi tiap-tiap meja bar. Tak memungkiri sesaknya asap rokok serta abu dan puntung-puntungnya memenuhi ruangan yang cukup besar.

Lantai dansa yang penuh dipadati orang-orang. Mereka semua bergerak melenggak-lenggokkan tubuh mereka mengikuti harmoni yang dibuat oleh sang dj, saling menggoyangkan lekuk tubuh, menggesekkan satu-sama lain. Sangat klub malam sekali.

Sedangkan tokoh utama di cerita ini hanya duduk bertopang dagu di _counter_ bar sambil menatap malas orang-orang yang penuh nafsu itu .

Shinpachi bukanlah satu dari sekian juta orang penikmat klub malam. Ia termasuk golongan pria alim dan perjaka awet walaupun umur sudah menapai seperempat abad— _well_ —memang begitu kenyataannya. _Cherryboy,_ begitulah sebutannya.

Tapi, bukan masalah ke- _cherryboy-_ an Shinpachi yang menjadi sorotan di sini. Satu hal yang membuat ini semua pantas untuk diceritakan adalah … kedatangannya yang sangat tiba-tiba ke klub malam.

Ibaratkan seorang kutu buku yang teramat kutu dalam sehari semalam memndadak menjadi pecandu game online. Pastinya orang pasti akan bertanya, _"setan dari neraka mana yang merasukimu, hah?!"_

Seperti itulah orang melihat Shinpachi sekarang. Tapi, sejatinya bukan setan yang merasukinya, melainkan seorang gadis SMA labil yang berstatus pacarnya—ralat—mantan pacarnya. Seorang gadis SMA yang memutuskan hubungan sepihak dengan beralasan, "mau fokus UN dulu."

 _Padahal ya tidak UN._

 _What the_ ukulelenya Patrick! Apa masih jaman putus karena alasan klise macam itu?! Rasanya Shinpachi ingin misuh-misuh sambil mengundang binatang dari kebun binatang terdekat. Tapi, berhubung Shinpachi anak yang baik— _cherry boy—_ dan suka menabung jadilah ia memilih untuk nyasar ke klub malam saja ketimbang misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

 _Pilihan yang buruk_. Tapi setidaknya dia tidak misuh-misuh 'kan?

"Satu botol _martini-_ nya, Gin-san," anjir … ini bocah baru sekali ke klub malam langsung pesan _martini_.

Sedangkan yang dimintai botol hanya melongo tidak percaya. Sambil memasang muka _aras-arasen_ yang sangat minta dihajar itu ia menatap Shinpachi lekat-lekat, "apa-apaan ini pattsan? Gendruwo mana yang merasukimu hari ini, ha?" cercanya yang lebih mirip seperti omelan seorang ayah.

Shinpachi hanya mengedikkan bahu seakan tak peduli. Ia memang kenal orang—bartender—itu. Ia mengenal dengan sangat baik pria yang ia akrab dipanggil Gin-san. Maka, ketika pria itu dengan kurang ajarnya menuduh kalau ia sedang kerasukan, ia tidak peduli—maksudnya—sudah terbiasa.

"Sudahlah berikan saja botolnya, Gin-san," hm, sepertinya Shinpachi mulai kesal, "aku pasti akan membayar, bukan sepertimu yang selalu ngutang," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang yang jelas lebih dari harga lima botol _martini_.

Oke ini namanya _checkmate._

"Oi … oi … apa seperti ini kelakuan remaja sekarang?" sindir Gintoki sambil mengambil uang selebaran itu lalu menghitungnya, "sangat kurang ajar dan merasa uang adalah segalanya? Benar-benar dampak globalisasi telah merusak mental penerus bangsa—"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut orang yang bahkan lebih buruk, Gin-san," Shinpachi mendesah menyibak rambutnya, "bisa kau tunda ceramahmu hari ini, aku sedang tidak berminat."

"Tidak berminat? Apa kau PMS, Shinpachi-kun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan penuh penghinaan itu, Shinpachi memilih bungkam mulut. Malas menjawab pertanyaan retoris yang memang tidak ada esensinya.

Lebih tepatnya ia hafal tabiat pria itu yang senang menghina dan tidak akan berhenti sampai korbannya kalah telak.

 _Persis, seperti gadis itu._

Shinpachi mengumpat ketika kilasan akan mantan terlintas di otak. Ia mencengkram rambutnya menunduk memejamkan matanya berusaha mengendalikan emosi yang sudah membuncah di dadanya.

Melihat respon Shinpachi yang lebih mirip seperti orang depresi—memang depresi—Gintoki ikutan diam dan tidak menghina _cherryboy_ itu. Bukan karena kasihan atau apa, tapi karena ada pelanggan lain yang lebih penting untuk di- _urus_ ketimbang Shinpachi.

Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Shinpachi dalam lautan depresi ia menaruh lima botol _martini_ di hadapan bocah perjaka itu. "Kau berhutang padaku, _cherryboy._ "

Segaris senyuman miring terpatri di bibir Shinpachi. Ia langsung menyambar botol maksiat itu lalu menuangkan ke dalam slokinya sampai penuh. "Kau yang berhutang padaku, Gin-san," ucapnya.

"Kuharap Otae tidak akan menghajarku setelah ini," pria itu hanya terkekeh lalu berbalik meninggalkan Shinpachi sendiri bersama botol-botol _martini_.

Sepeninggal Gin, Shinpachi mulai berkutat pada botol-botolnya. Berusaha menandaskan sesloki demi sesloki sampai cairannya habis.

Pada tegukan pertama ia masih bisa mengukuhkan kesadarannya namun ketika beranjak ke tegukan kedua—ketiga—keempat, ia merasa otaknya mulai melayang-layang ke langit.

Penglihatannya yang memang kabur itu semakin mengabur, mukanya memerah, napasnya agak tersengal karena merasakan panas yang aneh di tubuhnya, cegukan mulai menyela jalan napasnya. Shinpachi sudah setengah mabuk hanya karena empat sloki martini.

Walaupun Shinpachi sudah setengah mabuk, ia masih belum berencana untuk menghentikan acara pesta—patah hatinya—itu. Ia pun mulai menuangkan kembali _martini_ ke slokinya dan mulai menenggaknya.

Namun sebuah tangan berjemari panjang itu menghentikkan dan merampas sloki kecil itu dari tangannya. Sontak Shinpachi menoleh dengan sempoyongan ke pelaku pencurian sloki alkoholnya.

Di detik itu juga ia mengumbar senyum kecutnya. _Senpai-_ nya yang paling tidak ia sukai semasa kuliah itu tengah duduk di sampingnya sambil menyingkirkan semua botol _martini_ beserta slokinya.

Shinpachi menatap tajam Takasugi sambil memasang muka yang penuh tekukan, "Kembalikan, Takasugi-san."

 _Senpai_ -nya itu—Takasugi—hanya memasang seringaian tipis, "coba saja kalau kau bisa, Shinpachi-kun," ucapnya sambil menggoyang-goyang sloki yang masih terisi setengahnya itu.

Kesal. Itulah yang dirasakan Shinpachi sekarang. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya—rasanya aneh jika membayangkan Shinpachi seperti _tsundere_ —ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan, mendekat ke tubuh Takasugi bermaksud meraih slokinya kembali.

"Kembalikan, Takasugi-san …"

Seakan tak peduli, Takasugi mengangkat sloki itu lebih tinggi, mencegah tangan Shinpachi untuk meraih sloki tersebut. Tapi, dikarenakan semakin _liarnya_ gerak tangan Shinpachi, alhasil Takasugi memilih untuk menenggak sisa cairan yang masih disimpan oleh sloki.

Tubuh Shinpachi membeku sejenak melihat aksi itu. Otaknya mulai bergerak memproses apa yang dilakukan pria tersebut. Minum dari gelas—sloki—yang sama dengan dirinya, bekas yang ia pakai tadi.

Itu artinya …

Uangnya habis dengan sia-sia.

"Sialan kau Takasugi-san! Kembalikan slokiku!" _berteriak seperti wanita? Tidak buruk_.

Yang dimintai sloki malah masih mengukuhkan seringaian tipis yang penuh keaaroganan. Seakan tak peduli, ia mengisi kembali slokinya—sloki Shinpachi—dengan martini lagi dan menenggaknya, _lagi._

"Kembalikan, Takasugi-san … kembalikan!" _merengek seperti bayi? Tidak berpengaruh bagiku_.

Awalnya memang Takasugi hanya berniat menggoda—menjahili—juniornya itu. Jadi, dengan semarak tawa dalam hati, ia menikmati martini milik Shinpachi menggunakan sloki yang _sama._

Satu tenggakan tandas tanpa halangan. Dua tenggakan bukanlah masalah yang besar baginya. Tiga tenggakan mulai menimbulkan candu di mulutnya. Tenggakan ke empat kepuasannya meningkat. Tenggakan kelima adalah surga.

Namun saat tenggakan kelima tak terasa seperti surga karena orang yang ia jahili itu tak bereaksi sama sekali. Shinpachi sudah jatuh tertelungkup di meja bar dan bagi Takasugi, itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

Yang namanya mengusili harus ada pihak yang merasa terusik 'kan? Bukannya malah _teler_ di tempat. Maka dari itu, Takasugi menggoyang-goyang tubuh Shinpachi berharap bocah berkacamata itu bangun lalu berteriak seperti anak kecil.

Seperti tadi misalnya.

Goyangan sekali memang tidak berefek banyak pada orang yang mabuk berat seperti Shinpachi— _well,_ dia kan tidak biasa minum alkohol—jadi, perlulah usaha ekstra agar orang itu sadar. Okelah, coba goyangan kedua mungkin akan menimbulkan efek yang diharapkan.

Sayangnya nihil. Shinpachi masih setika memeluk dirinya sendiri dan bersandar pada meja bar. Bukan laki-laki di sebelahnya.

 _Ini akan membutuhkan sedikit usaha,_ batin Takasugi ketika melihat pulasnya tidur Shinpachi. Ia pun menggoyangkan kembali tubuh Shinpachi sambil berharap agar orang itu bangun.

Bukannya bangun orang itu malah mengigau, "K—Kagura … jangan … tinggalkan aku."

kata-kata itu … benar-benar mematungkan Takasugi sejenak. Otaknya beku sesaat ketika mendengar nama perempuan itu disebut dalam mimpi Shinpachi.

Senyum sepah pun telihat di bibirnya.

Takasugi pun mendesah kesal lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar, "kau masih menyukai perempuan itu?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban, jawaban dari Shinpachi.

"Sekalinya perempuan itu lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan dirimu?"

Hanya ada dengkuran halus yang menjawab. _Maaf Takasugi, kau tidak beruntung_.

Tangan Takasugi bergerak meraih helaian pekat milik Shinpachi. Jemari panjangnya menjumput helaian halus itu lalu memilinnya.

"Kapan kau akan melihatku? Shinpachi?"

Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu kapan itu saatnya. Yang jelas, Shinpachi tidak tahu karena Takasugi mengatakannya saat ia tertidur pulas.

 _Well …_ memang tidak ada yang tahu …

Tidak ada yang tahu kalau sebenarnya Shinpachi tidak benar-benar tertidur pulas. Dia sudah bangun sejajak menggigaukan nama Kagura.

Jadi … kesimpulannya?

Entahlah.

.

* * *

 _Kadang hidup penuh kejutan bukan? Tidak ada yang pernah menyangka._

 _Seperti Shinpachi yang tidak menyangka kalau senpai-nya itu menyukainya._

 _Ataupun Takasugi yang tidak menyangka kalau Shinpachi itu tahu fakta tentang dirinya yang menyukai Shinpachi._

* * *

.

.

.

 **END**

 **AN/**

Actually, ini fanfik yang kubuat untuk mbak Moon Waltz. Buat ngemasoin sebenernya /plak. Because she really loves Takashin, but the archieve is reaaaaalllyyyy minim. So, I made it for meramaikan Takashin.

Ini fanfik yang bertema sho-ai pertamaku. Semoga nggak parah-parah amat lah. Ini bukan OTP ku but I love writing their story. Thanks mbak udah mengenalkanku pada Takashin. Wkwk

Salam


End file.
